elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arsena Pavlyk
(born Robert Hyde) Appearance Robin is a male-to-female transsexual, therefore, she was born with male genitalia, but lives and identifies as a girl. Personality Robin is a level-headed, laid back and intelligent girl. She normally has a quiet and extremely careful composure, leading people to be uneasy and mistrustful around her. When talking, she usually speaks very politely and formally, and also tries to look harmless. She is naïve and incredibly timid, and gets easily intimidated by others, most likely due to her painful childhood and desire to be acknowledged. She is soft-spoken, thoughtful, polite and very shy, often using appropriate name suffixes. She is very kind, a trait that many used to consider a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. Possibly as a result of her father's contempt for her, she lacks self-confidence, but is very hard working. She is also incredibly empathetic. Generally, she opts to think carefully before acting, and when she does manage to muster enough self-confidence, she can be surprisingly competent. She is more or less on a journey to define herself, seeing almost anyone on his team as a role model. She is also easily impressed at things like beams, cannons, and hidden abilities. She is a coward at times, although her cowardice can be attributed to her childishness and overall lack of trust in his own fighting skills. She still has a feeling of distrust for humans from her youth, and she often hides her emotions, being afraid of being open to people or befriending them. She would rather run and hide than fight, but becomes more courageous when others are there to support her. Despite this, she is very intelligent and, once friends with someone, she shows a very honest personality, and is more direct and open with her emotions. She has a very fragile personality and is one of the more sentimental members, and cries or loses her temper in moments of emotional stress. At the start of the series, she was an easily frightened, anxious and insecure. Her cowardice is the result of her fear and insecurity, especially when faced with uncertainty. Though she is depressed by nature, she is able to put aside her feelings during more desperate times: despite being afraid, she faces those fears for the sake of her friends and people she barely knows. She is sweet and innocent like a child, and is easily swayed by people around her. Although she is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on and always tries to be of help wherever she can, before joining Neil, she used to self-harm in order to relief her stress. But after being scolded a number of times by her friends, she finally stopped. She also had an habit of crying alone or holding back her feelings when people humiliated her because of her gender, but this changed after she learned how to defend herself. Even when faced with obvious hostility or previous grudges, she rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy, usually seeing the good in them. She seems to be very forgiving of those close to her. Interests Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Trivia *Robin rarely refers to characters by name, and they often have to earn the right for her to remember their real name; and even if so, they might end up with one of her affectionate nicknames, such as Maddie or Slaye. Useless Information *'Height:' 1,60cm *'Blood Type:' AB *'Hobbies:' Wine tasting, collecting ball-jointed dolls *'Likes:' Plushies, stuffed toys, cute things, her guns arsenal *'Dislikes:' Spicy food, being treated like a child *'Average hours of sleep per night:' 8 hours *'How spends days off:' Polishing her guns, watching old movies *'Average bath time:' 30 minutes *'Favorite Foods:' Sweets, white tea *'Favorite Sports:' Baseball, archery *'Favorite Music Genres:' J-Rock, J-Pop Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right To Die characters